tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Eleanor davis
Eleanor Jane Davis was born on The Ark to Ophelia Davis and Jack Bennett, seventeen years prior to the 100 being sent to the ground. She is the unknown half sister of Sander Bennett (23), and like him she also has the Aldrin Disease, though it hasn't been diagnosed yet. Biography Before Ophelia Davis met Jack Bennett during the Unity Day Masquerade dance, when she was seventeen and he was twenty-one years old. Despite the fact that she knew Jack was married, Ophelia simply couldn't resist his charming personality. Especially when he pulled her into a near by closet for some alone time, thus starting their four year affair. When Ophelia found out she was pregnant with Eleanor Thirty-Eight year old Jack Bennett was lucky enough to receive a seat on the council when Jaha was elected to be Chancellor four years prior to the pilot. When it was announced that Ophelia Davis was pregnant shortly after their secret affair ended Jack became scared for his future, so he hunted her down and cornered her, demanding to know if the thing growing inside of her was his. Ophelia merely rolled her eyes, stating it was Simon Kings, a man who had been floated two days prior, and knowing her history Jack didn't press further, but instead told her to never speak of this. To this day he still doesn't know that Eleanor is his and avoids her at all costs, not that she would ever speak to him. Eleanor knows exactly who her family is and what would happen if any of them found out so she stays far away. The Ark Aldrin Disease personality physical appearance relationships Ophelia Davis "I hope you are a fool, it is the best thing a woman can be in this world Elle," - Ophelia to Eleanor. Over the years Eleanor has slowly come to the realization that Ophelia never wanted her and that she views the young blonde as a burden and nothing more. One could argue that Ophelia does in fact care, if she didn't she would have left baby Eleanor on Jack Bennett's doorstep with a note saying who she was and leave it at that, instead she warned Eleanor not to mention anything about her father upon hearing the name Bennett, telling her not to go looking for her dad because bad things would happen if she did. While this is true one also has to realize that while she was growing up Eleanor only saw her mother in the mornings when the older woman would do her hair and the look she would give Eleanor in the mirror... well you could tell she was definitely unwanted. Eleanor doesn't know how to act around her mother, who has told her several times to just call her Ophelia. J''ack Bennett'' "Your father can never find out about you Len, do you understand? He is extremely powerful and would have you and I floated before you could even blink," ''- Ophelia to Eleanor when she was six years old. Eleanor Davis is Jack Bennett's illegal second child. Because of this her mother has sworn Eleanor to secrecy, stating that if he were to ever find out about her existence, he would kill them both in a heartbeat. Terrified, Eleanor quickly agreed to never tell anyone who her father truly is, and has kept a safe distance from the family. 'Sander Bennett' 'Andrew Ward' ''"I wonder how long it will be before you end up just like your mother," - Andrew Ward taunting Eleanor